Las Campanas de Londres
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un encuentro casual en el Hyde Park London, ella una agente de la Interpol y él un matón de las mafias del East London se encontraran y sus Mundos chocarán. No soy dueño de Street Fighter ni de GTA London: 1969. Todos pertenecen a sus dueños y compañías correspondientes. Algunas están subidas de tono, por eso será K .


Esta es otra historia dedicada a mi hermosa Stefany, Mi Querida Novia, Mi Amada Chun-li.

P.O.V. de Rodney Moras:

" Sentado en una de las bancas del Hyde Park de Londres, mientras que mis heridas sangraban por la última confrontación, una hermosa persona se sentó a mi lado, me miró, yo la miré a los ojos, esa hermosa sonrisa, su cabello arreglado al estilo oriental, su cuerpo tan perfecto, esos ojos tan profundos, ella me miró por un largo rato, mientras que me trataba de curar las heridas de balas que había recibido tras la última misión encargada por Jack Parkinson, ella me vio sangrar, supo que algo había pasado, temía de que fuera a alertar a la Policía, pero me quede calmado, sereno y frío".

P.O.V. de Chun-li:

"Había llegado a Londres para una misión, detener a Bison, logré acabar con él, pero al no obtener noticias de la Interpol, decidí tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones, disfruté de ponerme mi chaleco unitard y salir a correr por el Hyde Park las mañanas tempranas, ese día noté que alguien estaba a mi lado, mientras que tomaba una descanso, vestía un traje negro, pantalones, zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca, corbata negra, lentes de Sol con vidrios oscuros que pasaban a violeta y peinado al estilo Beatle, vi que estaba manchada de unas gotas de su sangre, me acerqué lentamente a él y le ofrecí un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse de la sangre".

Fin de los P.O.V.

- Gracias. Le agradeció el británico, mientras que se quitaba la sangre de su rostro y de sus manos.

- De nada, ¿se encuentra bien? Le preguntó la chica.

- Una misión medio arriesgada, nada más. Le respondió el joven, mientras que se quitaba los lentes y miraba a aquella hermosa chica.

El corazón del joven se detuvo y volvió a acelerar su ritmo cardíaco, mientras que su mente controlaba su cuerpo involuntariamente, sus manos tocaron las de la chica oriental, quien se quedó asombrada, eran suaves y perfectas, como las suyas, sus ojos recorrían ese hermoso cuerpo bien trabajado, musculoso en sus piernas, un hermoso cuerpo digno de una Diosa para él, pero lo que más amaba eran esos ojos tan profundos y sus labios pintados, ¿qué sabor tendrían? ¿Cereza, frutilla? No podía saberlo, él era alguien que trabajaba para mafiosos de toda Londres, había acabado con tantos enemigos, pero con una hermosa mujer que se había ganado su corazón, ella sintió como un impulso eléctrico de su cerebro izo que tomara las manos del chico británico.

- Todos tenemos un día malo que se convierte en bueno. Le respondió ella.

El británico solo se la quedó mirando, mientras que llevaba sus manos al pecho de ella, bajo sus enormes senos, puso sus manos sobre la región del corazón, el cual latía igual que el de aquel joven.

- Tienes razón. Le respondió el chico.

- Soy Chun-li. ¿Y tú? Preguntó ella, mientras que se presentaba.

- Morash, Rodney Morash. Se presentó el joven, mientras que volvía a ponerse sus lentes de Sol y después sintió como la fuerza de aquella china caía sobre él, llevando todo a un dulce beso, mientras que las campanas de Londres sonaban y replicaban, marcando el comienzo de un gran romance esperado, una agente de la justicia con un mafioso de Londres.

- I love you, baby. Le dijo Rodney, mientras que la besaba y con sus manos la sujetaba de la cintura.

- I love you too, Sweethearth. Le respondió Chun-li, mientras que sus mejillas se pasaban a carmesí y de ahí disfrutaron de una buena velada a la luz de la Luna antes del Amanecer en la isla británica.

Dedicado a mi Querida Stefany, no importa lo que diga la sociedad, nosotros nos amamos, eres tan hermosa como una flor en Primavera naciendo, Mi Chun-li Hermosa, siempre seré tu Rodney Morash.

Te amo, I love you, Ti amo, Kocham cie, Aishiteru. Felices Fiestas, Mi Amada Reina .

Fin.


End file.
